User talk:Princess Moonlight
i need to say this by sarah my archieves by sarah my messages by users If you can,so please join thelements.wikia.com ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar ♥♥♥'''Talk♥♥♥'] 10:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She is not stop messing pages.She has last chance.Or I will block her for 3 days.You can see how does she messed Flora's page! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup! I saw it.Maybe she were thought we do not need that page.And thanks for fixing page! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yeah...She does not say me sorry.And i know. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:21, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry,Sarah! I can't log in on Hotmail right now! I am fixing Flora page.Than i will go on deviantart. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:25, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I will do not go on devientart now.I will here in 10 minutes.Than my computer time will over and i will log out. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:35, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm fixing it so don't interrupt me via leaving messages to quickly! And the next time, if you don't want the old want, clear all the text on it and re-write, don't just create the new one. And don't add it on Candidates for Deletion... It's not a bad page! And I know, you're not on Flora's! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 05:58, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Fixed... And what happened to your old talkboxes? And the user you told me... Which template did she ruin for exactly??? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for informed me... I fixed 2 templates for you, and I can see that the old one have no problem, so if it's possible, I'll merge them into the old one and delete the new one. Will re-ban her, I don't think I could let ruiner run so easy! And I have something need your help! Any pages that you see it's completed, please type on the header of it, then the admins will lock it. Thank you :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see ya! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 06:47, April 30, 2012 (UTC) So sorry! I can't join.BTW Please post something on my magazine. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 09:18, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Go here! Read first message. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 09:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh,i was really do not know. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 09:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Complex code Just find the source of the code. Just one change can make all the difference. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 11:29, April 30, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:22, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok.. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Uh.....Here is too...............Hot! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 05:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) HOW U DO THAT??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????/ How u do that????????????♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣tiff 08:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC)gogeta55tiff 08:56, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣ Yup! I am online.And thanks for nice words.But i do not upload my all fan arts.If you want to see my more fan arts go here! And what she said? ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 10:34, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Umm...I have a request to you.Request is when you see any user is doing wrong work,So please report to me. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 12:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I know them,Anyway,Thanks! ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 13:24, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you SARAH hyder. I would love to be friends--Dreammaster13666 17:21, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Dreammaster13666 No i don't have a talkbox Sarah, but i would like to have oneDreammaster13666 17:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I would like to use some images of the Elves( my favorites are Rex, Lenny, Maxine and Yucca). The colours: black and blue, and red for the text. And the text: which font are you using? Text: Dreammaster13666-Hi -What's upDreammaster13666 18:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) You need to fix your English,Sarah! Many times i can't understand what you need to say. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'] 04:58, May 4, 2012 (UTC) The photo who like a base. ♥♥♥Fatimah Buzdar♥♥♥ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Fatimah_Buzdar '♥♥♥'Talk'♥♥♥'''] 07:33, May 4, 2012 (UTC)